Sustainance in Arms Reach
by I Love Jiraiya
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke Have gone their seperate way for a few months and the only things they can think about are each other. They spend the night at Narutos apartment. Dont read if you hate yaoi! this is my first fanfic so read and review. please :D


Sustainance in arms reach

Disclaim: I Don't Own Naruto

Rated M for sexual content

Sasuke has just come back from a mission in the sound village. He was searching for Kabuto. He was supposed to capture him and bring him back to Konoha for interrogation. All of the ninja in the vilage were searching for orochimaru. Sasuke thought if he found Kabuto, he might be able to force him to give away the location of Orochimaru to the leaf ninja. The ninteen year old jonin found Kabuto in an old, broken down house that seemed to have been abandoned for years. The sound ninja was defeated easily by the raven haired jonin. Sasuke grabbed the tired, weak, sound spy and dragged him all of the way back to the village hidden in the leaves. The whole time he was gone on his mission, the only thing that seemed to occupy his mind was Naruto. Lately, he has been wondering what his dobe has been up to.

With Naruto:

Naruto has returned home from his mission. He went on a really tough mission with the ANBU black-Ops. The now eighteen year old jonin has nothing to do. He most likely will not get another mission for weeks. He is hoping that Sasuke will be back from his mission soon. The blonde Jonin is really hungry but does not feel like cooking anything. He takes off his ANBU attire and puts on a pair of jeans with various holes in them and a black T-shirt with Sasuke on it saying "You are MY Dobe". Then he went to Ichiraku's for some ramen.

With Sasuke:

Sasuke finally returns home to the empty Uchiha mansion. This makes him miss his dobe a lot more. It is almost five o' clock and sasuke is hoping that Naruto will be at the ramen stand. He decides to dress up for Naruto just in case he is there. He puts on a pair of skin tight leather pants, a black T-shirt, and a hoodie with naruto's face on it with the word "Teme" in bold orange letters.

The Raven haired boy arrived at the Ichirako ramen stand only to find a very different looking Naruto. His hair is spikier and longer. He is wearing a spiked collar. He has several piercings in his ears, one in his nose, and one in his tounge.

_"Hey Sasuke!" _

_" Hey Dobe"_

_"(whistles) Are you all dressed up for me Tene"_

_" When did you get those piercings?"_

_"hmmmm... about a week ago"_

_" So what else has my little dobe been up to?"_

_" nothing much. I went on a mission with the ANBU Black-Ops, I got a few tatoos,..."_

_"Now this I've gotta see"_

_" What have you been up to Tene?"_

_" I went looking for Kabuto"_

_"Oh"_

_" So anyways, when will I get to see your tatoos."_

_" (blushing) You can see them as soon as we get to my apartment"_

_"hehehehe, this is gonna be good"_

They get into Naruto's apartment and Naruto tells his lover to to go lie on his bed. Sasuke takes off the Hoodie and the leather pants and crawls under the covers. He never thought that his dobe was a pervert.

_" Naruto" _

_" Yeah Tene"_

_"come on already, I wanna see your tatoos"_

_" Ok, but I want you to beg "_

_" Come on Naruto"_

_Narutos Thoughts "I will make Him beg for something else later" end thoughts_

The blonde turns on some seductive music to spice things up while he takes off his shirt. The first tatoo he shows his impatient lover is the one of Kyuubi on his left shoulder. He turns around to show him the half-angel,half-demon creature on his back. He slowly took off his pants while crawling in bed with the now horny Sasuke. Sasuke starts to take off the rest of his clothes but stops when his lover said he has one more

_"Naruto, did you get a tatoo on your butt?"_

_"hehehe (blushing) no I am not that predictable Tene"_

Naruto pulls down his boxers and opens his legs to reveal a tatoo on his inner thigh right beside his hardened member. It is of Naruto and Sasuke making out. Sasuke is so excited that he lets out a fan girl scream so loud that Naruto jumped. Sasuke then laughed pervertedly and asks Naruto to open his legs again.

_" Come on Dobe, Lemme see it again"_

_"..."_

_"Dobe"_

_" beg" _

_" ...? NO"_

_" Ok, I guess I will just get my clothes back and go..."_

Sasuke glances sown at his hardened pride and then looks up to Naruto. He does not want his lover to leave him alone in the bed. Naruto was not planning to go far if he left because after all it was his apartment. The raven haired boy wants to see the tatoo again really badly. He pretends to think about it for a second.

_" Na-Naru-Chan"_

_" yes Sasu-Nii"_

_" P-please show it t-to me again"_

_"Ok"_

Naruto opens his legs really wide as if he were a whore and Sasuke stares in pleasure. He then looked up to see his lovers hardened pride. _" That will be mine"_ Sasuke thought dirtily to himself. The raven haired man grabbed him and told him to suck on a few of his fingers. As soon as he thought his fingers were wet enough , he placed them one by one up his lovers butt. He then began to feel around for his special place. Naruto let out a very seductive moan to let his lover know he found it. _" Ohhhhhhh S-sas-ughhhh-Ke" moaned a very happy Naruto._

Sasuke slipped his pride in the first ring of his lovers butt to make sure Naruto was relaxed. Then he began to push it the rest of the way very slowly. He recieved a very deep moan from his partner. _"Sas'ke...Harder...Faster..uhh...NOW!" _growled the blonde ANBU with pleasure.

Sasuke complied with the jonins wants and steadily increased his drive. He heard the lust in his lovers moans as he steadily increased his drive. He saw the ANBU was about to reach his climax. He pulled himself out of his partner and put his mouth around the head of the blonde ninjas pride. A sticky, liquid flowed into his mouth and some of it crept through the corners in the Sasukes mouth. Naruto gently licked away the sticky liquid off of his lovers mouth. Then he licked the raven haired jonins mouth asking for entrance. He accepted and lovingly kissed his dobe. Sasuke reached his climax when the ANBU moaned into the kiss. He tried to hold it in, but soon found out that he could not. The warm, sticky, liquid spurted all over his lovers chest.

_"Naru-Chan"_

_" yeah Sasu-nii"_

_" D-do you wanna.."_

_" wanna what?"_

_"Do you wanna take a shower with me?"_

_"sure"_

Naruto and Sasuke casually walk to the bathroom. The raven haired man opened the door and then opened the shower curtain for his dobe and politely said _"after you"_. He could not hold back his pervice and playfully grabbed at his butt. Naruto did not feel like taking a cold shower tonight. He would much rather take a warm shower. He turned the cold water knob first, then he tuned the hot water knob. Sasuke watched Naruto and thought about how beautiful his dobe really was.

_"Susu-nii" pouted naruto_

_" yes Naru-chan"_

_" Can you wash my back for me?"_

_"sure dobe"_

At that moment, about a thousand dirty thoughts crossed his mind as he grabbed the wash rag from his blonde.He did not pay any attention to any to them. The raven haired man would have a clean mind for the remainder of their shower, or atleast he would try. He threw the wash rag to the floor and decided to just use his hands. He rubbed the soap gently against Naruto's back. In return, he got moans of satisfaction for doing such a good job. Sasuke wished that Naruto's moans were not as sexy because at that moment, his pride hardened and poked Naruto in the butt.

_" Sasu-nii, What was that?"_

_" What was what Naru-Chan?"_

_" Hmmm.. Sasu... SASUKE!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!"_

Naruto turned around and he was really angry. Sasuke could see the anger in the blondes bright, blue eyes. The blonde could not believe that his lover would lie to him like that. The tears fell like rain from the ANBU's sky blue eyes.

_"Sasuke, how could you lie to me" cried Naruto_

_" Naru.."_

_" Why don't you get dressed, go away, and leave me alone."_

_" I am sooo sorry Naru-Chan"_

_" waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" cried a very angry naruto._

Sasuke grabbed the crying Naruto and pulled him into a tight hug. " _You will be alright Naru-Chan"_ said the raven haired ninja. Naruto dried himself off and then went and got dressed. Sasuke made them a strawberry sundae with extra whipped creme to say sorry. Naruto soon got over his anger and crawled in bed with sasuke. The raven haired ninja slowly fed the sundae to his lover until he took the spoon and fed him the rest.

_" Naru-Chan?"_

_" Yeah Sasu-nii?"_

_" I love you "_

_" I love you too Tene"_

Sasuke takes the bowl to the sink and crawls back in bed with the man he loves. He would not want it any other way. He kisses his lover on the cheek and smiles at the half -sleeping blonde. _" I love you Naruto" _Says the raven haired ninja. The blonde rolls over and kisses Sasuke on the lips. _"I love you too Sasuke but for now why don't we just go to sleep" _whispered a tired Naruto. Sasuke snuggled up to his lover and thought that right now he was the luckiest guy in the world to have a guy like Naruto in his life.


End file.
